Level Z
by itsToxic
Summary: Rikka is yet again struggling with her math homework, so she decides to summon the Dark Flame Master. But after calling him twice, she doesn't receive an answer. What does Rikka find Yuuta doing, and what does she decide to do to him? It isn't what you're thinking...


_**Lezzgo**_

* * *

Level Z

It was around 2:00 p.m on a Sunday. The sun was bright and offered the best weather it could. The birds were chirping quite happily, making a melody Apollo would be proud of. The atmosphere was clean and pleasant. Everyone else was doing whatever with their jobs and life, contently walking on the sidewalks, enjoying whatever nature had offered them.

Rikka didn't seem to take the hint.

She was in her majestic room, though heavily slumped on her chair, her head lying on the desk, overlooking her math homework. With her mechanical pencil in hand, she thoroughly thought about the possible solution for the first algebraic equation. She kept hitting the mechanical pencil onto the desk in impatience. How could it be? A simple math problem stopping the eye of the wicked lord, the Tyrant's Eye?

She stood up and grabbed the _Schwarz Sechs Prototype MkII_ and pointed it at the paper. Focusing all her energy into her weapon, she rapidly and deftly thrusted forward, defiantly glaring at the math homework. Soon, her rapidness began to fade, and so was her dark energy. After a minute and a half, she was panting. She dropped her priced weapon, and slumped back to her chair. "It's useless... It's too strong, a level G..."

Rikka began to think. How could she defeat one of her worst enemies? It wasn't possible if she battled it alone, but it was inevitable that she had to. She needed backup, but who? Surely, it had to be the one with the most honed skills for this giant.

"Yuuta!" Rikka screamed at the door.

No response came, but she obediently waited for the one she was trying to summon. After looking at door that yielded no response, annoyance filled her and she walked towards the door. She opened the door and shouted once more. "Yuuta!"

Yuuta didn't answer. It was strange. How could he not hear her? She screamed at the top of her lungs...

He was definitely in the apartment, probably cleaning up the table for the late lunch the two of them had. So he had to hear her. Her room and the dining room was only a short distance. Something was definitely wrong. Rikka had a suspicion.

Rikka peered out the door, and looked left and right. To her horror, she finally saw why Yuuta didn't respond. She was scared to death. She tried to hide behind her small hands, and peeked through the gaps of her fingers to analyze the situation.

'Dark Flame Master... He's being possessed... No, it can't be! A Level Z?!'

The Dark Flame Master was slowly dancing and prancing around the table, armed with two huge buster swords. Though Yuuta's body was physically there, Rikka saw right through the disguise. She recognized the demon. It was giant monster, with the ability to shape into any form and able to summon anything with its will. The demon had a scary face that had its eyes and nose twisted together and the mouth forming a _V_ shaped seared burn. The ears were oddly plugged with a cork-shaped metal. 'That's probably what's possessing Dark Flame Master...' Rikka analyzed.

The possessed Yuuta kept moving around the table as if he were praising something. 'Oh no! A summoning ritual! The demon is summoning a monster much more graver than it... I have to stop it, it's going to sacrifice Yuuta!'

Rikka forged the quickest pathway to Yuuta that would be unnoticeable by the demon. She grabbed her priceless weapon and got ready. She had to hit right him on the head with the right amount of power so that the metal corks would recoil out of Yuuta's ears. She had to execute this perfectly or else she might lose Yuuta forever...

Rikka leaped out the door and crouched. She activated a barrier and slowly creeped behind the possessed Dark Flame Master. She was careful about the noises of her strides and soon was behind Yuuta. She waited for the exact moment to attack. When he turned around to her, Rikka smacked him in the head with the _Schwarz Sechs Prototype MkII_.

Objects were shattered, a shout was heard, and there was a loud whack that loomed around the whole city. Everybody seemed caught by the sudden noises and looked in the direction where it came from, and brushed it off aside and continued on with their life.

Yuuta fell on the ground, screaming in pain. Somehow Rikka had also fallen with him.

The apartment's plates and glasses were shattered around them, and the leftover food and water had splattered all over the couple. Rikka's left and right hand were respectively beside Yuuta's side, as she looked upon her contractee. Below her, Yuuta was gasping in pain, his right hand covering the spot where Rikka hit him.

"Yuuta!" Rikka frantically called. "Are you okay? Is the demon gone?"

Yuuta glared at Rikka, still recoiling from the pain. He slowly put both his hands on Rikka's shoulders and guided himself to sit up. Then he gave an angry and mean look to her, to which Rikka realized what she had actually done. Rikka looked to her side. Next to some of the spilled food, a cellphone lied with a set of earphones attached to it. The earphones seemed to be playing music with jazzy feel.

"Yuuta?!" Rikka tried to let go of his grasp. "You like jazz music?!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Yuuta fumingly screamed, a scream which Rikka could definitely hear.

Rikka tried to sink in her neck and hide in panic. Her ears were now acting a bit fuzzy and she was starting to get teary eyed. She nervously shook her head to relay a message, _I didn't mean it_ , a message that definitely was a lie.

Yuuta's grip on Rikka's shoulders got tighter as he growled, clearly enraged. "Explain yourself!"

"There was a demon inside of you!"

Then Rikka could have been sent flying into the roofs and over. Her head was feeling dizzy, dizzy as if she spent a whole night in a bar. The chop on the head Yuuta just delivered was lethal. It was clear that he wanted a real answer.

Rikka straightened up despite the dizziness she was feeling, and looked down. She whispered. "...Our math homework... I need help Yuuta..." She looked back at him and lightly sniffed, her eyes waiting to explode in tears.

After hearing Rikka's short explanation, Yuuta seemed to have relieved all the anger he was feeling. He sighed and let go of Rikka's shoulders. "Ok... I guess I was a bit distracted... I did promise yesterday that I would help you... Fine."

Yuuta stood up and brushed off the mess on his chest. He help Rikka stand up and looked around. "What a mess..." There was shattered glass everywhere around them with spilled water mixed with rice and tomatoes. The mixed solution of the food and water was also visible on both of their clothes, offering a scent that neither of the them liked.

"Rikka, go change first. I'll have to clean up the mess first before we start on your homework... gah!" Yuuta immediately felt a pain on his forehead. It stung like bee times ten. He went towards the refrigerator to get an ice pack for his wound, but he got stopped in his tracks by Rikka.

"...Uh Rikka...?"

Rikka looked at him with the utmost of concern. Thinking about the wound on his head she made made her worry about him.

Rikka leaned in towards Yuuta. She tiptoed upward, wrapped her arms around Yuuta's neck, slowly closed her eyes and closed in. As their lips met, Yuuta was caught in shock, but at the same time, he didn't recoil away. He followed the feeling of his heart suddenly fluttering away.

As they parted, both of them had a mad blush painted on their face. Rikka looked Yuuta straight in the eye, suddenly hesitating if she did kiss him at the wrong time or not. She forced that thought to go away, and beamed at Yuuta

"I transferred some of my mana to you, so you can use your dark powers to heal yourself..." Rikka smiled.

"I'll help you clean too... If that helps..." Rikka continued putting her hands at her back.

Rikka continued to smile at Yuuta, giving off a _teehee_ vibe. Yuuta couldn't help but smile back because of what she just said and did, and because of her cuteness. He lightly chopped her head and smoothly tugged her hair. Soon, both of them began to laugh.

Both of them were satisfied. Their relationship sure has been going slowly, but both of them were seizing each moment. Their two years worth of experiences of happiness and sadness they spent together have been truly worth it. They took each step of going forward with their relationship slowly, starting with pinky holding, then handholding, now they were kissing. It wasn't long since their first real kiss, but they were proud that they could do these things without the help of their friends. It also seemed that after each second had passed, they grew closer together.

The wind was cool but calm. It blew through the trees and it's leaves. The leaves flew through the air, as high as it can muster, then eventually falling down on the ground, leaving a good sight for all under the sun. It was a very peaceful and gentle day, that everyone could enjoy.

* * *

 _ **So this is my first story outside Pokemon, and I like it.**_

 _ **Something things might be a bit off like some of the terms and grammar, but hopefully the content will still suffice.**_

 _ **Today, an idea suddenly popped in my head, then bang! I had to write that starred these two. I really like the anime and the light novel, so I had to.**_

 _ **If you didn't understand what Yuuta and Rikka were doing, well Yuuta was dancing to the jazz music playing in his phone whilst cleaning the table. Rikka saw it as a hindrance from her math homework since she needed his help so she had to smack him with her umbrella. :3**_

 _ **So hopefully you enjoyed my short story. Thanks.**_

 _ **~itsToxic**_


End file.
